the bracelet of friendship, the bracelet of love
by Alys The Hedgehog
Summary: Two friends, who despite the age difference are more united than ever. A bracelet will remind them many memories, and friendship will be more than a friendship. **** Advise: the rating can change


It's a warm evening in August, and on the beach of the city there's a party going on.

There are stalls, games, shows and a large crowd.

One little hedgehog about six years old walking in the crowd, looking for his older brother. She makes its way with difficulty, glancing here and there.

He pauses for a moment to watch a group of kids jumping on trampolines, and sighs sadly. Since when did that thing to four years, children and adults they're all afraid from her.

After several minutes of searching, the child gives up to search for her brother and heads for the beach. He sits on the sand, and takes off his straw hat wearing, revealing a pair of pointy ears and her braids.

The little hedgehog runs a hand over his sweaty forehead, then joins his hands and beats twice. Getting out of her hands some electrical sparks that begin to dance on the hands of the child.

With the various movements of the hands, the kid freely manipulates the sparks.

She looks up and smiles, watching the fireworks that light up the night sky.

She is not aware of the ball that is rolled . She realizes only when the ball touching her leg, rolling toward the water. She stands up and takes the ball in his hand.

"And this is how it ended up here?" Murmurs, turning around and heading back to the place where it was before. While walking with her eyes down, crashes into something and falls to the ground. Confused opens her eyes, from she instinctively closed during the impact, and being captured by two emeralds.

"Are you hurt?"

"No ..." she murmurs, getting up and dusting the blue dress. "Is this your ball?" She ask, picking up the ball. She can see more clearly who has in front of she: is a blue hedgehog with green eyes, which must have four or five years older than her.

The hedgehog takes the ball in hand. "Yes it's mine. Anyway, my name is Max, you?" Asks, smiling.

"Alys ..." murmurs the little hedgehog, taking his straw hat and put on her head. "How old are you?"

"Eleven made in June, you instead?"

The kid blushing slightly and whispers: "I've got six years old..."

It is strange, he is not afraid of her?

"Are not you afraid of me? ..."

"Do you want hurt me?" Asks in response, the hedgehog.

"I have not ..."

"Then there is no reason to be afraid!"

The kid can not help but agree with him. He sits on the sand, and she start to playing with a spark that created by the hands.

"What are you doing?" Asks Max, sitting down beside her.

"I do not know ... I do it when I was little ... look!" Exclaims the little hedgehog. Concentrating the sparks in her hands, that melt and become by various shades of white and purple. Then he raises his hands, and the sparks rising and exploding as a kind of firework.

"Wow!"

Alys smiles, turning the hand and taking the sparks, which vanish. "They say it's a curse ... but ... If you want, you can try." She says.

"That would be cool!"

The kid take one of the hands by Max, that she seems huge, and creates a spark, then leaving it to him on the palm of the hand.

"Woah ..." murmurs admired the hedgehog, moving his hand. "Other than a curse, this is a true gift!"

The little kid blushing embarrassed. No one has ever made a compliment about her powers ...

"ALYS! COME, IT IS TIME TO GO HOME! "

The little kid turn around. "I come, Silver!" Said. Then he turns to Max. "I have to go, see you soon!"

"Wait Alys!"

"Mh?" Ask the little hedgehog.

"Would you ... would you be my friend?" He asks, a little 'embarrassed by the situation.

"Friends." Says Alys. Then she turns and runs from his brother.

"And who was that kid?" He asks his brother, taking her hand. Alys blusghing, then says: "A friend."

Two years later

The hedgehog climb over the wall of the house, and climb a tree, with a fixed lens: the window of the first floor.

Climb quickly the first two branches, then evaluates the path, choose the other two branches thinner and comes as close as possible to the window, being careful not to make too much not to split the branch or not to have more support, quickly calculates the distance between the branch and the window, more or less a meter and a half.

Bend his knees and then jump.

Climbs up on the windowsill and watching the room from the window. You will immediately notice that it is a girl's room, already from the color of the walls and the peluches, but the things that are affecting the disorder and the multitude of draws and drawing materials scattered around the room: portraits, colored pencils, scribbles, pages written, erasers, sharpeners ... looks like it's passed a tornado!

The thirteen year old, however, is interested in something else, or rather someone else. And this someone is sleeping in the bed to the right of the window.

The hedgehog looks at the little purple hedgehog asleep, whose shape is lit only by moonlight. She is very young, still a child, but the innocent little face have an expression that only adults have, a sad and serious expression, as one who knows that something bad would happen.

He collects his thoughts and hit the window several times, trying to wake her up.

The little purple hedgehog sleepily opened her eyes and looks around before to locate the source of the noise.

"Max! What are you doing here ?! " She asks, opening the window.

"I wanted to say hello, Aly Chan." Says the blue hedgehog.

"Why...?"

"I'm leaving, Aly-Chan."

Alys looks down, sad. "So ... we will not see anymore?" Murmurs, starting to cry.

"Don't cry, Aly-Chan." Says Max . "I brought you something."

He takes from his pocket two bracelets: they are composed of a gold ring and a stone. In the first is an emerald, in the second an amethyst .

"This is for you." Says Max, putting at the wrist of the kid the bracelet with the emerald.

"So when you grow up I can recognize you." He says, patting the little face of the purple hedgehog . "But now I must go."

The hedgehog jump down from the ledge and runs away, under the gaze of the sad little girl.

The purple hedgehog looks at the bracelet that has given her.

She sighs sadly, it would be years before you see each other again ...

But she knew she would see him again.

Four years later

"Come on Alys! We have to go!"

"Arrival Silver!" Screams a purple hedgehog, going down the stairs and putting in hurry a gold bracelet with an emerald.

"Come on, we're late!" Silver says, taking her hand.

The purple hedgehog follows him out of the house, with a backpack on his shoulders and headphones in their ears.

Absorbed in his thoughts crashes against something and fall to the ground.

"Hey you, look where you're going!"

Alys stands up, annoyed by the rudeness of the boy. She try to response, but immediately notice that the green hedgehog in front of her wearing a gold bracelet with an amethyst.

The purple hedgehog remains perplexed, then dodges the boy and runs away.

That hedgehog ... wore the bracelet that wore Max ...

"Possible that the hedgehog so different from what I remember is Max?!"

Author notes:

Hello everyone! I am Alice and I am Italian!

This is just an experiment, tell me if you like it or not, so I will decide whether to continue it, but updates will be slow, because I'm not good in English.


End file.
